babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
BabyishTawn/Konvörseiçion/Çiti introdùkçion
Çiti introdùkçion: Diskript neidè çiti. Kontents: # Introdùkçion # Midè çiti # Diskùçion # "Have to" (diŋyǐu) or Want to (wanna)? # Neim đe çiti # Tūrgaid # Çiti vs Kontri # Dialog # Folow ùp # Mic çiti? Ikstras: * Cape town photo.jpg * Intro areial table mountain.jpg * Copy of 2. Brainstorm * Copy of 3. Dialogue * cape-town.jpg Introdùkçion * Mic çiti duyu kom from? * Objektiv ** Tu lörn đe vokäb tu yus to diskraipt çitis ** Tu praktis diskraipt neidè çiti * Vokäb Verbs * to surround * to deal with Nouns * a clue * a harbour * a monument * a skyscraper * a business district Expressions * It's on the tip of my tongue * to get it * to give up * This city: * is surrounded by ...... * is located ...... * You've lost me! Midè çiti "I come from the Australian city of Adelaide. Adelaide is located along the coast in South Australia. It has a population of about 1 million people. It is surrounded by hills to the east and sea to the west. Adelaide has an abundance of scenic places for tourists to visit. Adelaide is known as the "city of churches". It is famous for its warm weather, beautiful beaches and wines that are made in areas near to it. Tell us about your city and include: country, location, population, geographical features, tourist attractions, particular or special characteristics (which other cities don't have). Diskùçion What would you like to change about your city? If nei keyi čeinj neidè çiti, what nei wanna čeinj àbaut? Have to or Want to? # Do you live in your city because you have to or because you want to? # What other city in your country would you like to live in? Why? Name the City Many of our students are from these cities. Choose a picture; name it and tell us how you recognize that city. Tour Guide We have one day to visit your city. What can we see and do? * Breakfast (typical food) and morning + sights / buiuldings / monuments / parks * Lunch (typical food) and afternoon + more sights / buildings / monuments / parks * Dinner (typical food) and evening + special local entertainment City vs the country City versus Countryside # Do you prefer to live in the city or the country/countryside? # What are the advantages of living in a small town? # What are the advantages of living in the big city? 'Country' has two meanings in English: # a political state (France, Russia, Brazil, for example) # rural area (not in the city; not urban) Sometimes people say 'countryside' to make the meaning clear. Dialogue Helli is talking to her new Italian friend. Helli: What city do you come from, Giovanni? Giovanni: Let's see if you can guess. My city is surrounded by water. Helli: Hmm. Can I have another clue? Giovanni: They make beautiful glass objects in my city. Helli: OK, I think I'm getting it. Giovanni: It is also known as one of the most romantic cities in the world. You can sit on a soft cushion in a gondola while a boatman rows you along green canals. Helli: Ooh, it's on the tip of my tongue. Giovanni: It's a city where you can eat pizza and drink fine wine. Helli: OK, now you've lost me! Giovanni: Venice. I come from Venice in Italy. * clue = hint; information that helps you identify something * to get it = to understand * on the tip of my tongue = I know the answer now but I can't quite recall it * You've lost me. = You've confused me. Follow Up Venice is one of the most popular tourist attractions in the world. What famous city in the world would you like to visit? Why? Which city? (Mic Çiti) Çiti